fortissimotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Aesop
"It took me awhile to realize it, but, in the end, it's impossible for the storyteller to be the hero of the story. Even so Master, I will do all I can to make sure things have a happy end... After all, even if I'm not the hero, If I protect you, and you protect everyone, it'll all work out okay, right?" Aesop (Nakamura Aiko) is the humanoid form of the Magical Weapon of Nakamura Akio, and the source of the boy's magic in Fortissimo EXS// Trigger Verzweiflung. While this human form is something new, it seems the young woman has existed as a consciousness within Akio for quite some time, but the recent trials that have befallen the island have, according to her, forced her to take a more direct approach to things, and thus she has appeared in person to further her role as Akio's support. Personality Similar to Akio in many ways, but also possessing key differences that necessitate their separate existence, Aesop, like her master, does not like fighting for the sake of harming things, and would rather resolve disputes in a way that does not involve dealing out unnecessary death, and like her master, does not tend to target the weapons of her opponents, preferring instead to simply damage their body enough that they have to withdraw from combat and give up. Nevertheless, if the life of someone important to her (especially her Master) is on the line, she is unafraid of using whatever amount of force is necessary to protect them, to the point where her last attack on Utano, made to protect the life of Nakamura Hitomi, who she considers to be her sister, was the most blatant show of overwhelming destruction that either Akio or herself had manifested up to that point or since. Seems to be more playful than Akio, although Chisato noted that she "tries too hard to be alive," implying that she overexaggerates her emotions to a certain extent, perhaps in an attempt to feel more "legitimate," as a human being, seperating her human self from her self as a weapon. While she doesn't consider herself to have any friends other than her Master at the moment, she allowed Rei Everheart to catch her when she ran off, refers to Hitomi as "Nee-san," and generally seems to think highly of the friends Akio has made for himself on the island. Is rather fond of things that people give her, and is protective of any sort of gift she receives, no matter how cheap or small the item in question may actually be; the reason for this is unknown. Unlike Akio, it seemed that she was willing to attack Rosettia Everheart regardless of her past with the boy, and has made it clear that she is willing to dirty her own hands in order to keep his clean, or rather, to preserve the "innocence," Nakamura Akio possesses. Values her familial bonds with the Nakamura above all else; while she does bear a love for the world, if the world turned on her family, then she is the type that would have little problem with retaliating in kind for their sake, even if they wouldn't want her too. Background Having apparently awoken eight years ago in her card body, the exact mystery of Aesop's existence is not something that has been delved very far into, thanks to the fact that she only recently made her consciousness known to anyone besides Nakamura Akio. In her form as the main card of the deck, it seems she has traveled with Akio throughout his journey as a magus, and like him, has been to practically every corner of the world at one point or another. Her skills with a sword are identical to her Master's, and her style of combat with her fists is also the same as a result of her drawing upon their shared experiences in order to forge her own combat capabilities. Apparently met Tachibana Kimiko at some point without her Master, however, the details of this are unknown, and Akio himself appears to be unaware of it. Relationships Nakamura Akio From the very start this was a bond that, by it's very nature, was unbreakable. While Aesop was simply an encouraging "voice," for most of Akio's career as a magus, one that helped him with his magic, and held him up when he fell down, the bond between Aesop and her Master is one that both seem to hold dear, even if neither of them are used to her having a body. Her soul having been by his side for at least eight years, the two share a sort of unqiue understanding of each other that others cannot replicate. Referring to Akio as "the person she wants to protect the most," the momentary death of her Master was enough to send the normally stoic weapon into a blood rage, in which her own life no longer mattered, and the only thing she wanted to do was to break her Master's killer with her bare hands before she faded away to join him... Although she is slightly ashamed by this loss of control on her part. In essence, the most powerful feelings she has tie her to Nakamura Akio. The exact shape and nature of that love is difficult to tell, although they refer to each other as siblings, and she occassionaly takes a twin sister-like role; but at the very least, he is easily her "most important person." Powers & Abilities Trivia * While her possessing a human body is new, as is her ability to communicate with others with spoken words, there have been instances where Aesop's independent interference could be seen during Akio's battles, such as when the card attempted to lift him when he fell, and struck him in order to snap him out of his self imposed breakdown. This is not the only time she forcefully took control of the weapon, but it was perhaps, the most obvious incident out of all of them. * Is responsible for the creation of quite a few of Akio's runes, beginning with her creation of "Tower: Pride-Fall." * While her designation as a Magical Weapon means she should have to follow Akio's orders without question, she can, in fact, disobey direct commands. However, she doesn't feel the need to exercise this sort of freedom, and will generally follow along with Akio's orders out of a sense of devotion. * Seems to prefer using a blade in combat, in contrast to Akio, who doesn't seem to particularly favor his blade over his fists. The reason for this is that, rather than relying solely on instinct, like Akio's impulsive nature often leads him to do, she likes to be able to rely upon concrete techniques when fighting with others. * While she and Akio share a lot of memories, it seems that her viewpoint on some of them is not entirely the same as his own, in addition, she possesses a few that he does not, and notably seems to have some memories that take place before her own "awakening," that do not belong to Akio. The origin of these memories are unknown. * Tachibana Kimiko refers to her as "Kana," when they're alone. '' * ''While eating is not necessary for her continued existence, she has a deep fondness for ice cream and sweets, and if the house runs out, will pester Akio relentlessly until he gives in and either gives her money for more, or buys more from the grocer himself. * The appearance of her physical body was partially based off of the teenage form of Tachibana Kimiko. As a result, her Mugen form bears an uncanny resemblance to Akio's teacher. Kimiko did note the physical similarity to herself, however, she says Aesop ultimately looks more like "someone else." * Will study in Akio's place if she feels he is unprepared, and, being better at it then him, will harass him with the answers to tests if he doesn't know them himself. He has learned to block her out, to her slight annoyance.